1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seasonal plant growth in general and to a method for substantially preventing or substantially inhibiting summer bentgrass decline in a warm climate, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Creeping bentgrass (Agrostis stoloinifera a.k.a Agrostis palustris) is commonly favored and utilized for pastures, lawns, athletic fields, and especially golf greens, due to its pleasing deep green appearance, and its ability to produce dense horizontal stems, called stolons, that run along the soil's surface, creating a firm carpet-like turf, ideal for putting. However, creeping bentgrass is a cool-season grass that does not grow well in high temperatures, declining in quality and decreasing in root depth in such environments. This problem is commonly referred to as summer bentgrass decline (SBD).
Consensus has not been reached as to the exact cause of SBD. There have been numerous attempts in the prior ail to discover the cause of SBD and various potential solutions have been proposed, including cooling the stems and roots of the bentgrass, aerating the soil, and adding minerals to its root zone.
One theory of the cause of summer bentgrass decline is an imbalance between the photosynthesis and respiration systems of the plant. In photosynthesis, plants absorb light and carbon dioxide from the air to produce carbohydrates. In respiration, plants consume the carbohydrates to obtain energy the plants need for growth. As a by-product of respiration, the plant emits oxygen.
In cool weather, bentgrass is able to maintain a balance between photosynthesis and respiration, which allows a sufficient amount of carbohydrates to be maintained. However, at high temperatures, the respiration rate is believed to increase while the photosynthesis rate declines. This condition is believed to be aggravated by the close mowing common on golf greens, which eliminates leaves that would have been available for photosynthesis. See, Summer Bentgrass Decline: Causes and Cures; Bingru Huang, PhD; GMC, July 2001, Research.
Whatever the cause of SBD, attempts to extend the use of creeping bentgrass into the south and other warmer regions have not been very successful. Because high temperatures often exceed 86° F. for extended periods in large portions of the United States, particularly the south and west, the use of bentgrass in these regions is virtually non-existent. In border states, although bentgrass is utilized, it requires a significant amount of maintenance, and green degradation in the summer months is still common.